Stop Haikari abuse!
by consumedbylove
Summary: Because beating what most of the fandom considers a character with a pure soul is just wrong.


A/N-Hello! I'm here to talk to you all about Hikari abuse, A serious problem in our community. Jk! I just don't think the Ryou/Bakura relationship is like that. I think this is kind of sad and I hope reading it will discourage you from abusing a hikari. Ryou will appear at the end to tell you what he think of all this. No bashing.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I now own a Ryou abuse fic, never thought I would.

_My name is Ryou_

_I am but sixteen,_

_My eyes are swollen_

_I cannot see,_

_I must be stupid_

_I must be bad,_

_What else could have made_

_My yami so mad?_

_I wish I were better_

_I wish I weren't ugly,_

_Then maybe my 'Kura_

_could possibly love me._

_I can't speak at all_

_I can't do a wrong_

_Or else I'm locked up_

_All day long_

_When I awake I'm all alone_

_The house is dark_

_My yami is not home_

_When my 'Kura does come_

_I'll try and be nice,_

_So maybe I'll get just_

_One whipping tonight_

_Don't make a sound!_

_I just heard a car_

_My yami is back_

_From Marik's Bar._

_I hear him curse_

_My name he calls_

_I press myself_

_Against the wall._

_I try and hide_

_From his evil eyes_

_I'm so afraid now_

_I'm starting to cry_

_He finds me weeping_

_He shouts ugly words,_

_He says its my fault_

_That his plans won't work._

_He slaps me and hits me_

_And yells at me more,_

_I finally get free_

_And I run for the door._

_He's already locked it_

_And I start to bawl,_

_He takes me and throws me_

_Against the hard wall._

_I fall to the floor_

_With my bones nearly broken,_

_And my yami continues_

_With more bad words spoken._

_"I'm sorry!", I scream_

_But its now much too late_

_His face has been twisted_

_Into unimaginable hate._

_The hurt and the pain_

_Again and again_

_Oh please God, have mercy!_

_Oh please let it end!_

_And he finally stops_

_And heads for the door,_

_While I lay there motionless_

_Sprawled on the floor_

_My name is Ryou_

_And I am but sixteen,_

_Tonight my yami,_

_Murdered me._

A/N-Alright take it away Ryou!

Ryou: Y-You killed me!

Me: Ryou it was for dramatic purposes only, you're obviously perfectly fine, you were going to say something to the readers, remember?

Ryou: You said we were going to do an abuse parody fic to discourage abusers, not kill me!

Bakura: Is my host done here yet? I've come up with the perfect plan to get the Pharoah and obviously, he is needed.

Ryou: The both of you killed me!!!

Bakura: Whats with him?

Me: He got a bit upset after reading what I wrote.

Bakura: Told you to use the other ending.

Me: This one had the better effect!

Bakura: You got the effect, but you lost the hikari.

Me: Ryou come on, I'm sorry, please help me out.

Ryou: You have to promise not to do this again.

Me: Deal

Ryou: and you have to take out that slap scene in the fic your planning, and stop getting me beat up in 'The Worst 24 Hours ever" and you can't make me lick the millennium eye ever again!

Me: But Ryou-

Ryou: Promise!

Me: Alright, jeesh, and people think your ever so sweet. You're not. You're a spoiled brat.

Ryou: Good enough for me! Now while my yami may be brash, confrontational, onerous, cold, vengeful, cruel, malicious, vindictive, harsh, psychotic, refractory, evil, impertinent, thieving, unsympathetic, confusing, egotistical, disturbed, disturb_ing,_grotesque, overbearing, embittered, stuborn, unfair, judgemental-

Bakura: Are you quite finished?

Ryou: Nope! Horrible at games, pompous, lacking in eloquence, meddling, a reactionary, dramatic, unreliable, bossy, argumentative, inconsolable, asertive, unreasonable, rapacious, supercilious, creepy, headstrong, cocky, diabolical, obdurate, pugnacious, vulgar, unable to remember I need to eat every once an awhile, com-

Bakura: Hikari, if you don't stop, this will _become_ an abusive relationship.

Ryou: Hehe...While he may be all those things and more, he is not abusive to me. Maybe to other people, not me.

A/N-Alright guys, review and let me know what you think.


End file.
